


Nieziemska perfekcja

by Sashaya



Series: Na wyciągnięcie ręki [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Do zakochania jeden krok, F/M, I Won't Regret This, Polski | Polish, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdybyś mógł jej dotknąć... Upewnić się, czy jest prawdziwa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieziemska perfekcja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts), [Esmerlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmerlight/gifts).



> **_Oświadczenie_** : _Postacie Marvela należą tylko do Marvela i bynajmniej nie należą do mnie!_

Jest siłą wartą zauważenia. 

I nawet nie chodzi o to z jaką lekkością i gracją manewruje między chmarą bezdusznych ludzi, ani nawet jak zdolnie ucisza wszelkie skargi jednym uśmiechem. Na jej barkach spoczywa całe imperium, a ona idzie wyprostowana i dumna. 

I tak nieziemsko prawdziwa. 

Zdjęcia nie oddają jej piękna. I nie pokazują jak bystre ma oczy i jak łatwo można się w nich zgubić. Obserwujesz ją z boku, trochę jak anioł stróż pracoholik. Patrzysz tylko na nią i marzysz, żeby spojrzała z powrotem. Pozwalasz sobie na niewinne myśli, które krążą wokół jej anielskiej postaci. Zazdrościsz każdemu, kto ma więcej odwagi od ciebie i pewnie do niej podchodzi. 

Tylko ty wiesz, że to płonne, głupie nadzieje, bo ona jest ponad wszystkich. Ale gdybyś mógł, gdybyś choć trochę w to wierzył, sam spróbowałbyś choć jej dotknąć. 

Upewnić się, czy jest prawdziwa.


End file.
